


Power Play

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a few things that have to be made clear before the apocalypse starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

They were the stuff of legends, the fabric of nightmares, and the instant they walked into the demon club, every eye was on them. A heavy, familiar scent clung to them both, but even more stunning than that was the dark collar that the blond sported. Within seconds the club was buzzing with the news that Angelus was back, and that he had reclaimed his wayward childe. Any who might have asked about souls or redemption needed only to look at the pair to see that neither particularly cared about such things tonight.

They looked like a pair of young gods, decked out in leather and silk, masculine beauty caught and preserved forever at the height of its power. Here and there, various debates broke out about which was sexier, the dark sinfulness of Angelus or the tainted innocence of his boy. But most just watched, captivated by the dark beauty of the vampires. Simply put, they were breathtaking. And they knew it too, there was no doubt about that, not when they flaunted themselves with such shameless abandon.

The blond was the first to finish his drink and head for the dance floor, but when he saw some of the dancers starting to move close to his boy, Angelus soon followed. He moved behind the younger man and reached out to pull him back hard against his chest, growling at a Hraavon demon who was deemed to be too close. The demon backed away slowly, and Angelus' attention returned to Spike.

As the song changed, both vampires picked up the low, pulsing beat of the new music, hips moving together in an undeniably erotic rhythm. Spike dipped slowly down, rubbing his back along Angelus' body until the older man growled and yanked him back up, spinning him easily around. The blond laughed and wound his arms around his sire's neck, then bared his own throat. Powerful arms pulled him nearly off his feet as the dark head bent to him, and when teeth closed gently on the fresh bite marks that were visible just above the black leather band, Spike shuddered in obvious pleasure. The desire that poured off the newly reunited couple was palpable, and more than one demon nearby had to excuse themselves to go outside and attempt to regain control.

The two vampires danced as though they were the only ones in the room, but nobody minded. Long fingers slid down a leather-encased thigh, while large fists curled in a silk shirt, tugging until the buttons threatened to give way. With LA's demon community looking on in rapt attention, Angelus laid claim to his childe, his mouth crashing down on the other's with an almost brutal force that left them both panting when they finally drew apart.

When they returned to the bar, Angelus sent Spike to get drinks, then beckoned one of the club managers over. He spoke at length to the obviously enthralled human, then slipped several bills in his hand and pointed to one of the servers, a young man with long dark hair and striking blue eyes. The man nodded and hurried away just as Spike returned with the drinks. He handed his sire one and waited for it to be tasted and Angelus to nod approval before he took a sip of his own. Angelus rested one possessive hand on the back of his childe's neck as they spoke quietly, his dark gaze occasionally sweeping the club, alert for any signs of a threat until at last the manager returned and pressed a small key into the brunet's hand.

Angelus fingered it and smiled, then dismissed the man with a nod. He held it up for Spike to see, earning a raised eyebrow and widening eyes when Angelus leaned down and whispered in his ear. The blond's nod made Angelus smile again, and both vampires finished their drink before heading for the stairs that led to the upper level of the club. Most of the club watched, envy apparent in more than one set of eyes. Angelus was one lucky son of a bitch, to have a boy like that... but then, so was his childe!

Spike followed Angelus down the long hallway, surrendering eagerly when he was pulled in for a kiss. Angelus bit his lips, then murmured, "Ready for your surprise, my boy?"

"Always ready for anything you give me, sire." The answer met with favor, for the older vampire smiled and fit the key in the lock, the tumblers falling into place with a click. He opened the door, then gave Spike a little push. "Well, go on."

Spike walked into the room, the scent of wood polish and sex teasing his senses. He looked around, taking in the pair of wingback chairs before the fire, the large desk and the bookshelves that lined the room. It wasn't that different from the studies in a hundred homes they'd been in, with thick carpet and rich wall panelling, although something seemed... different. He moved around the room, one hand slowly trailing over the walls until his fingertips slipped. Looking down, Spike smiled, then turned around, his eyes bright with excitement. "You got us a glory hole suite?"

Angelus laughed softly. "Had to have some way to celebrate, didn't we? But that's not all." He took hold of Spike's shoulders and turned him, backing him up against the wall next to the neat hole. A snap of his fingers and two fingers slid through the hole. Spike looked down at them, then up at Angelus, who nodded at his silent question.

"I picked us out a special treat from downstairs, and we're going to play a little game, Will." One hand slid slowly down a silk-covered chest. "The boy there and I... we're going to see who can make you come harder."

His hand curled around Spike's cock and squeezed, making the blond moan and gasp, "An' what does the winner get?"

"Whatever he wants." Of course, Angelus planned on being the winner, that much was clear. He popped the top button on Spike's leather jeans open and slipped one finger into the waistband, urging the slender body against his for a lingering kiss.

Spike pushed himself back, only to end up against the wall again. "Doesn't seem quite fair, you against a human boy an' me with no chance to win for myself."

Two more buttons slid free. "Who says he's human? And you're the prize, so you don't get to compete." Angelus stepped forward, unfastening another button even as he dipped his knees so he rubbed against Spike, making both men moan at the intimate contact. He pulled back before he could get lost in it, too pleased with his new game to risk giving it up before it had even started.

As the last button gave way, Spike glanced down at his open pants, watching with undisguised fascination as one large hand slid in to retrieve his cock. "Guess you're right... either way I win, don't I?"

"Now you're getting the picture," Angelus murmured, curling his fingers slowly around his childe's prick. He loosely jacked him, offering just enough friction to tease but nothing really satisfying. Spike didn't answer, just moaned and arched up into the touch. His sire always had known how to work him over. He played his body like a virtuoso, whether turning a fingertip touch into an exquisite symphony or creating a crescendo that brought him off in seconds.

Tonight it seemed that he was in for a mixture, because he received no more than a few strokes before Angelus withdrew his hand and set about relearning the feel of his cock. Fingers danced over his flesh, one sliding up his length to circle his tip, coaxing his foreskin back, then moving away to smooth it into place once more. Another hand tickled his balls, cupping the sac while fingertips pressed up against that spot just behind that made him ache inside. Just as he was about to beg, Angelus wrapped his fist around his cock and started to strip him in long, hard strokes that made Spike's hands scrabble against the wall, trying to find something to hold onto.

He took him right to the edge, then cut him off with a tight grip at the base of his shaft. Spike's pained cry rang out in the room and Angelus smiled, a dark twist of his lips. "Surely you didn't think it was going to be that easy, Will?" His thumb eased over the leaking head and he looked down for a second, studying the precome that was wetting his skin. "I just thought I'd offer the boy some help, make it a little more of a contest for me."

Before Spike could react, Angelus stepped back and spun him around, reaching down to guide his cock to the glory hole. A warm mouth instantly surrounded the tip as he slid through and a tongue stroked over his skin, then slid beneath his foreskin. Spike groaned and pressed forward, going deeper into the wet heat that responded by sucking on him and moviing down to take even more.

"You look gorgeous like that," Angelus purred. He unfastened his pants and pulled his dick out, then started slowly working the hard length while he watched Spike. "Is he good, boy?"

"Fuck, yeah!" Spike gasped. The boy's tongue pressed up against the underside of his cock, and if he didn't know better, he'd swear it was vibrating. He wasn't going to last long, not after the foreplay Angelus had treated him to, not with this kid's mouth on him, not with Angelus watching him and beating off. "Feels so good, all hot an' - Jesus, yeah!" The boy had pulled back, then taken him into his throat in one smooth lunge. "Fuck, gonna come soon!"

Angelus just smiled. "Whenever you want. Just remember that I still get my chance afterwards." He stroked himself, never taking his eyes off Spike as he started to move, fucking his cock into the mouth on the other side of the wall. The sight of his childe's dick sliding back and forth, slick with spit and dark with the need to come, made him impatient for his turn. He was going to make him scream, remind him just what his sire was capable of.

Planting his hands against the wall, Spike humped into the boy's mouth, groaning when a moan vibrated along his dick. "Yeah... yeah, like that..." He could feel the come rushing up and gasped as it spilled in the hungry throat, "Fuck, that's it!"

The boy licked him clean once he was done and he started to pull back when Angelus said quietly, "Stay where you are." Spike gave him a confused look, but obeyed. The brunet walked around behind him and pressed his erection against his ass, then whispered in his ear, "Feel that? Feel how hot that made me?"

"Yeah," he breathed, fighting the urge to push back against him. Spike had known all night that he was going to get fucked- Angelus had made him prepare before they went out, after all, but he hadn't conceived of anything like this.

Angelus pushed the jeans off his hips, leather dropping in a sensuous slide down his legs, then ordered, "Spread for me." Spike shifted, opening as much as he could. Hands pulled his hips back and he felt a finger brush lightly over his opening, making his cock immediately harden inside the boy's mouth. The finger retreated without more than the small tease, though, and he opened his mouth to say something, but moaned instead as something smoother, blunter and bigger pressed against him. "Something wrong, boy?" Angelus purred.

"N - no, nothin' wrong," Spike forced out. Angelus pushed against him, easing just the tip of his cock inside. He braced for more, but instead felt a slide back, then a tiny return. Fuck, the bugger was trying to drive him crazy, he just knew it! Again and again, he did it, fucking him just enough to give him a taste of it but not enough to hit that spot inside that needed it. "Angelus, please! I need -"

"This?" And he buried himself inside in one hard thrust, making Spike throw his head back and howl. When he thought he was ready, Angelus started to fuck him in long, smooth strokes. "Fuck, you're tight, Will." His hands slid down to grip the slender hips, urging them to move with him.

Spike moaned, caught between hard cock and wet mouth, all of it adding up to a sensual haze that his sire only added to as he began to talk to him, telling him about how hot it had been to watch someone else suck him, how he'd loved seeing him fuck the wall, and how beautiful he was when he came. Each word sent him spiralling higher, and the occasional flick of Angelus' tongue over his ear or low groan of pleasure only added to it. "More," he begged in a hoarse voice. "Please, Angelus, need more... fuck!"

The vampire laughed and eased partially out of him. "Come on, boy, show me how you want it. Fuck yourself on my cock, let me see it." He looked down to see Spike arch back, then push forward, fucking into the hole and the mouth beyond it before he slid back down onto him. He was too turned on to really coordinate it, his movements jerky, and Angelus let him try for only a few more times before he slammed into him and ground down.

A cry rang out again as he started to fuck him hard. There was nothing left of the teasing manner of earlier, no leisurely slide or careful retreat. Nothing mattered now but feeling him come, making him lose all control, and as Spike writhed against both hole and cock, Angelus reached up to give his nipple a vicious twist. The small pain was all he needed. Spike screamed and shot hard into the boy's mouth, only dimly hearing the low grunt from behind him as Angelus thrust against him a few more times and came as well.

They stayed put for a minute, and this time there was no tongue licking him clean, just as there had been no sucking while Angelus took him. Finally the larger man carefully eased free and turned to pick up a towel that had been draped over the arm of one of the chairs. He cleaned himself off, then guided his still-dazed childe towards the chair, where he bent him over and cleaned him up as well. By the time Spike came back to himself, Angelus had redressed them both, tossed a fifty dollar bill through the glory hole, and rung down to the valet for his car to be brought around.

Spike blinked at the dark-haired vampire, who set the phone down and smirked at him. "So... I won." There was no way he could argue with that, not when the fact that he'd just come his brains out was obvious proof of Angelus' superior skill. But then, it had been a rigged contest from the beginning, so he just nodded. Angelus laughed and told him, "I'll claim my winnings back at the firm. If I'm going to fuck you over any desk, I want it to be mine."

They made their way downstairs to the front door where the car waited for them. Angelus gave Spike a little push towards the passenger side, then walked around to his own place and got in. They drove away, neither saying anything until he pulled over about a mile away. "Think they bought it?"

Spike shrugged. "Can't see why they wouldn't." He unbuckled his seat belt and twisted around to retrieve his duster from the back seat. "That was one helluva performance, mate."

"It had to be. The Black Thorn... this is big, Spike. And if we screw up, we're dead. Not just me, but all of us." Angel sighed. "Look, I - thanks. You didn't have to do this, but I - it helped, and I appreciate it."

The blond nodded and rummaged in his coat for his cigarettes and lighter. "Long's it worked, right?"

"Right." Angel fiddled with his keys, then cleared his throat. "You know, I _did_ win the game..."

Spike arched an eyebrow, only slightly surprised that the contest win had been mentioned. He'd had a feeling this was coming. "Yeah? An' what is it you want, then?"

Angel glanced at Spike, lips turning up in a half-smile. "I want you to fuck me." Without looking at the shocked blond, he started the car up and headed back to Wolfram &amp; Hart.


End file.
